


jaded general that you are

by auburncursed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy, BAMF Percy Jackson, Book 2: The Son of Neptune, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Swords, curse of achilles, invulnerablility is awesome, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburncursed/pseuds/auburncursed
Summary: "who am i ?" he wants to ask, scream, beg and shake the foundations under them until he has something solid to stand from and know, but the words die on his lips unsaid.[mildly AU, retelling of the beginning of SoN]Percy's journey to the Roman camp. Because, logically, memory-wiped (and I still feel like he would at least be able to find flashes of his past life) and pursued by Gorgons at every turn, he would not be as happy-go-lucky as we see in the book.





	jaded general that you are

His eyes open to walls of brick and stone, and wolf-howls. There is a second, eternal though it may seem to him, where he is aware of nothing save wind rushing over voices he cannot place, dulled and tired from this long sleep, grasping for snatches of nothing and his thoughts not yet awake. But then he can feel the cold stone against his body and he is blinking at the brightness of the world and he closes his eyes, muscles lax and sore of unused, only to hear the sound of something approaching.

Somehow the thought of an unknown coming closer speaks to him the only instinct should, and with that he is spurred awake, really awake- eyes open and quickly standing up. His hand scrabbles for something in his pocket- and something is missing, there, when there is nought but fabric in either. The wolf pads up to him, steady and sure, and he tenses as it opens a large maw -

"το όνομά μου είναι..." 

These words make sense to him, he realizes with clarity- she speaks in a language that he knows in bone and blood is his. He knows little else, but this tongue calls to him.

/ my name is lupa. be my student, follow me as a son of rome, or leave now and tread another path. choose who you are to be. i will not stop you from leaving if you so wish, child. /

He does not know who he is, not how to answer this question. It is another impossible thing, he ponders, _ego sum_ \- he does not know. He will not make a choice and be cast in flames for it. (a single **choice** shall end _his_ days, olympus to **preserve** or **raze**.) This couplet niggles at his skull, treading cracks glued of hearthfire and sacrifice that he has had barely a year to make peace with.

The wolf looks at him neutrally, tilting her head down. He looks down to see the object of her gaze, and is somehow unsurprised to find a sword of bronzed metal, glowing familiar and foreign, escalating these wild thoughts of his into a frenzy.

" **who am i ?** " he wants to ask, scream, beg and shake the foundations under them until he has something solid to stand from and _know,_ but the words die on his lips unsaid. 

* * *

There are Gorgons that chase him, and he looks on their hissing heads and old eyes with confusion until he realizes that they are out for him, for his **blood**. Then he runs to the **sea** and looks out and whispers of how he knows nothing of his past or future, sinking his **body** , **under the waves** and breathing in the comfort of it all around. They find him, of course, and he shreds them with swordflicks and curves of the blade, carving them up carefully as he cannot remember being taught, laughs a dead laugh as he crushes the fine **gold** of their remains to dust and disperses it in the water. 

/ begone ye foes. /

* * *

 They only manage to even touch his skin on the seventh time. He has picked up a black marker, and it reads 'Sharpie' in cursive (notes and battleplans of someone he knew well, hurt and poisoned blades and the taste of _her_ , underwater, wet hair of gold and owl-eyes). He does not know why he carries it, but he has begun a tally of the times he has fought them, detailed small on his knee. It reads ~~||||~~ || .

The one who calls herself Stheno claws at his leg as she falls, but her nails break as she scratches, and he feels nothing.

* * *

And then he is at a subway tunnel, but overlaying his vision is a gate of white, almost pearl (then: _bones_ , beware,  **graceus** ) , and two guards at it. He does not know why the Chinese boy's spear makes him cringe, slightly, both in the memories of battle and remembrance, but he comes to them. His jeans have been ripped such that some of his tally is visible. 

 ~~||||~~ ~~~~~~||||~~ ~~||||~~ ~~||~~

||| ~~~~

The rest is obscured by the fabric. He shakes his head slightly to clear the thoughts, and meets their curious eyes with his own of swirling green.

/ gorgons are coming. let me pass into your camp. /

The dark one looks confused for a second, and her hair is a bristling mass of gold and black: "What? Who are you? Um- you're a demigod, right? Or, well- I need to take your name and- are you a legacy? and-"

She cuts off abruptly and he turns to the sound of footsteps and hissing, easily parrying the blade Euryale attempts to stab him with.

The two guards look at him, then at his foes, and the Chinese stabs Stheno in the thigh with his spear. It takes less than a minute before he has lopped off Stheno's head, and smiles at the dark girl, trapping Euryale to the ground with his foot on her chest. The gorgon claws at his leg fruitlessly.

/ would you care to do the honors? /

The dark girl looks at him, hesitant, and then ends the writhing gorgon beneath with the blade hanging at her hip (a cavalry sword- a shed of metal weapons, and they were in the corner, the standard model of) He has almost grasped onto something fully, but it escapes him like all the others.

She looks back at him, exchanging a look with the guard by her side. "Um, uh- well, hi, uh-pleased to meet you! So, well- I'm Hazel, and this is Frank." Frank waves at him uncertainly from his position behind her. "Hello."


End file.
